The invention relates to a fire-fighting vehicle having a small and compact construction.
Various devices and apparatuses are known for fighting fires. These known devices can be divided into four groups. The first group includes portable devices for fighting beginning fires and contain up to 12 kg of extinguishing material in the form of powder, foam, Halon or water. The second group includes push-devices which are employed in fighting beginning and small fires and contain up to 50 kg of powder or foam extinguishing material. Pull-devices represent the third group. These devices are embodied as trailers, carry up to 250 kg of powder or foam extinguishing material and are employed in fighting small and medium size fires. The fourth group includes fire-fighting vehicles embodied as trucks with special superstructures. These vehicles carry 500 or more kg of fire extinguishing material. They generally carry a wide assortment of fire-fighting equipment, such as pumps, hoses and the like. They are manned by several men and are employed in fighting large fires.
An obvious gap exists between the known groups of the above-mentioned prior art. This becomes especially noticeable when one observes that the smaller devices carry only one extinguishing material, foam, powder or water and are therefore not suitable for use alone against multiple material fires. Persons skilled in the art also doubt the handling capabilities of devices carrying as little as 12 kg of extinguishing material. With the larger devices in the third and especially the fourth groups a fire-fighting crew is generally necessary.